Pourquoi tu fait tout ça ?
by Aamd Loufoca
Summary: "Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi Malefoy pourquoi ?" "Tu as tout ce que je n'ai pas Granger..."


Salut a tous, me voila avec mon premier essaie d'OS, ainsi que ma première parution sur ce site, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Donner moi vos avis, j'accepte toute critique constructive ou non mais éviter les injures s'il vous plait. Sur ceux bonne lecture.

* * *

A Poudlard dans une froide journée d'hiver, deux élèves bien connue de tous se trouver dans un couloir baguette en mains se menaçant mutuellement près a jeter le premier sort qu'il leur passer par la tête au moindre geste de l'adversaire. Le blond en garde avait ce sourire en coins qui horripilé notre jeune Gryffondor.

"Comment as-tu osé Malefoy!  
-Mais voyons ma chère Granger tu sais très bien que pour moi te faire enrager est mon passe temps favoris.  
-Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu savais combien j'y tenais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!  
-Pour t'enlever ce que tu avais de plus chers Granger. Et ce n'est pas comme si la belette tenez tant que ça a toi...  
-Tu es un être ignoble et abjecte Malefoy m'embrasser devant tout le monde alors que tu savais que j'étais avec Ron... Tu es tombé bien bas... "

Ne tenant plus Hermionne explosa en sanglot tombant à genoux sa baguette roulant sur le sol froid de Poudlard. Le silence était entrecouper par les pleurs incessant de notre chère Gryffondor qui ne rêver que d'une chose retourner dans le passer pour empêcher cet événement...  
Drago ne sachant pas quoi faire ce mi à la regarder les bras ballants puis quelque minutes plu tard, il se mit à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se cala contre Drago qui ne chercher pas a s'en défaire plus que ça. Ne pouvant rester indéfiniment ici, il la prit tel une princesse dans ses bras l'emmenant à l'appartement des préfets en chef leur appartenant. Il se mit sur le canapé la gardant contre lui évitant tout geste brusque de peur de lui faire plus mal qui ne lui avez fait. Car oui même s'il en était l'investigateur il le regrettait, mais la voir dans ses bras l'avais amener a faire une chose terriblement idiote qui n'avais aucun sens pour lui. Malefoy embrassant une « sang de bourbe »pour laquel il avait tant d'inversion. Le silence reposant qui c'était créer entre eux, la chaleur se dégageant de son petit corps et son odeur enivrante le remplissait de choix. Puis le silence fut coupé par la douce voie d'Hermione.

"Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi Malefoy pourquoi ?  
-Tu as tout ce que je n'ai pas Granger l'amour de ses amis, des amis sincères, celui de ses parents le respect des autres sans les avoir auparavant menacer, la gentillesse innée tout ce que je n'ai jamais su avoir... Tu es capable d'aimer chose que je ne sais pas faire.  
-Ne dis pas ça, je suis sur que tu en es capable.  
-Tu veux tentez ta chance Granger ? Lui dit-il avec son sourire hautain revenu sur ces lèvres.  
-Je... Pourquoi pas ?  
-Ça ne sert a rien Granger, je ne sais pas comment aimer, je peux même te dire ce qui se passera sans avoir fait l'expérience.  
-Et bien dit le moi Malefoy qu'est-ce qui se passerait ?  
-Tu penseras dans un premier temps que je tiens à toi, qu'il est possible que je tombe amoureux, mais toutes ces intentions ne seront qu'illusions. Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu, mon jeu dont je suis le seul maitre. Tu seras comme une cigarette que je fume et jette une fois l'action passée. Au, mais je sais dans ta tête, tu dis que suis un connard ? ... Oui, c'est vrai ! Je ne m'en cache pas et j'aime ça.  
-Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Moi, je te dis que l'amour peut te changer !  
-Mais voyons chérie, l'amour n'existe pas, c'est un mythe, une légende urbaine que ta mère te racontait le soir, pour que tu n'ai pas peur, que tu es cette quête dans la vie : trouver ton âme sœur !  
-Ne dis pas ça Malefoy l'amour existe il est la partout autour de nous ouvre les yeux...  
-Voyons chérie l'amour n'est qu'euphémisme la preuve, mon prénom apparait dans toutes les phrases, chaque fille rêve de moi dans leurs lits et n'osent pas me regarder dans les yeux. Et pourquoi cela ? Parce que j'inspire la crainte, l'envie et le désir...Et pourtant elles disent m'aimer. Est-ce cela pour toi aimer ?  
-Elles ne savent rien Malefoy elle ne savent pas ce qu'est réellement l'amour.  
-Et toi le sais-tu...Hermione?"

Après moment de silence du en premier temps par le fait qu'il est utilisé son prénom puis se mise à réfléchir.

"Non je ne pense pas savoir ce qu'est réellement l'amour mais tu sais chaque personnes voient les choses différement, l'amour est un sentiment unique et universel, mais il varie d'une personne à une autre. Tu sais, on dit généralement qu'aimer une personne signifie faire don de soi, en étant disponible et en partageant tout dans la vie, les joies comme les peines.  
-Tu dis ça, mais les femmes ressentent toute la même chose...  
-Non c'est faut Drago on en parler avec notre prof d'étude moldu et pour Anna par exemple l'amour est une philosophie parce que chacun pouvait le vivre à sa manière tout en lui attribuant des valeurs différentes, comme par exemple la religion ou l'union d'un homme avec une femme. Alors que pour moi, c'est différent, pour moi, c'est passionnel. Selon moi, aimer quelqu'un, c'est donner sa vie en mourant pour l'autre, si je devais choisir entre sauver la vie de mon « amant" ou la mienne, je préfèrerais sauver celle de mon " amant"  
-Tu serais stupide Hermione aucun homme n'en faudrait la peine.  
-Peut-être pour toi Maefoy, mais pour moi celui que j'aime et tout. Et quand tu as fait ce geste stupide, je l'ai enfin compris.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Certe j'ai eu mal car Ronald ma insultée ma rejeter et ma avouer qu'il me tromper avec Lavande du coup... Mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne l'aimer pas autant que ça, car je tes laissés me prendre dans tes bras deux jours après...  
-Hermione... Je crois que je comprends enfin ce que tu veux dire...  
-C'est vrai ? Tu n'es pas si bête que ça alors..."

Son rire se mit a raisonner alors comme du cristal aux oreilles Drago. Elle est vraiment lunatique celle-là se dit il y a une heure, tu pleurer à cause de moi et maintenant, tu ris dans mes bras. Et mon coeur en explose oui c'est ça j'ai compris. Il se mit à la fixer intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête de rire.

"Je te disais que j'ai compris Hermione, je sais maintenant, c'est quoi l'amour car... Je t'aime Hermione.  
-Ne te fous pas de moi Drago, c'est mesquin...  
-Je ne te mens pas Hermione si j'ai fait tout ça, c'était juste à cause d'une seule et unique raison.  
-Tout ça quoi ?  
-T'insulter, te rabaisser plus bas que terre, te faire mal, te faire pleurer, t'avoir embrasser il y a deux jours je sais maintenant pourquoi c'est parce que j'étais amoureux Hermione mais jaloux oh oui jaloux que tu sois toujours accompagné du balafré et de la belette qu'ils soit la cause de tes joies, de tes peurs de tes sourire. Jaloux que tu les regardes eux plutôt que moi, jaloux qu'ils ai une place dans ton coeur. Alors j'ai tout fait pour que tu t'intéresses à moi, j'ai enfin compris tout ça. Hermione, je sais que c'est égoïste, mais je te veux uniquement pour moi. Sort avec moi Hermione.  
-Drago, je ne sais pas quoi dire je...  
-Non ne dis pas que c'est trop tôt ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, s'il te plait ne me rejette pas j'ai compris ce qu'étais l'amour grâce a toi alors apprend moi a le vive maintenant. Accepte s'il te plait.  
-D'accord Drago j'accepte  
-Je t'aime"

Il s'embrassèrent alors dans cet salle qui fut témoins des début de leur amours ainsi que sa continuité.


End file.
